Heal with a Smooch
by Darkhymns
Summary: Robo wants to get better at healing. If a kiss can heal, could he learn that too?


**Fic idea belongs to Sky after we played the game together (first time for me). Robo is also an adorable bean**.

* * *

To better one's own capabilities was a natural human instinct. And Robo, a creation of humans, possessed that same instinct. Upgrading his parameters and various tools came with the program (so to speak). Especially when one needed said skills to improve so they can more efficiently help their friends.

Fighting against a particularly nasty reptite that refused to be taken down in quick succession, Crono had taken the brunt of the creature's attacks. Robo hadn't had a chance to heal him during the scuffle, sensing that his usual lasers were not operating correctly. It was something he would have to discuss with Lucca later, if she had enough energy to give him the proper repairs.

The battle was over, and Crono was on one knee, his sword still clenched in his right hand, though in a limp manner. Robo felt guilty that he could not help his friend! Perhaps he truly was defective? Not even a genius like Lucca could fix what was ultimately so broken at the core.

"Crono hurt!" someone shouted – the cavewoman that had joined them not so long ago. Rushing on all fours, she appeared at Crono's side and then, before the other could react, took the young man's face in both her hands. "Ayla heal! Crono feel good."

To what Robo could surmise from the interaction, it appeared that the woman was pressing her lips against Crono's own. Robo had never seen such an action before, though he could already detect Crono's body temperature levels had risen quite considerably. Once Ayla stepped back, Crono's face was as red as his hair, but he was also standing on both legs, any obvious cuts and scrapes he once had now completely healed over. Robo theorized that this could not be magic, such as Marle's healing capabilities, nor was it a product of science as for his own healing beams. Yet, it proved to be just as effective, if not more so.

Lucca was laughing nearby, while Marle had also gone red in the face. Her breath huffed in a bit of an erratic pace though she said nothing. Ayla still heard her however, instantly turning.

"Marle hurt too?" Ayla wasted no time in going over to her. "Ayla give heal! Ayla give kiss!"

"What? I'm not hurt I'm just mffhfptt!"

 _So this is called a kiss? It seems such a simple maneuver, yet it clearly has demonstrable healing properties, rooted in neither magic nor technology._ Robo assessed this new information into his system, making sure to observe the act a second time as Ayla performed it on Marle. The princess eventually stepped back, a bit flustered while Ayla grinned wide. _If I could learn such a thing, I could prove to be more useful to my friends when they need it most._

"Hey, Robo. I saw you having some trouble in the fight earlier." Lucca was next to him, giving him a friendly smile. There was a small scrape on her cheek, not at all life-threatening or even that painful, yet he wished he could heal that away without the use of circuitry. "Let's take a break and see what we can fix up."

He nodded to that politely, deciding to further analyze the effects of healing kisses for another time. "Yes, Lucca. You are too kind."

* * *

Traveling to another time period confirmed to Robo that a healing kiss was not merely restricted to the stone age.

"Lady Lucca!" spoke Frog, quickly sheathing Masamune. "You are injured! Allow me to heal you in whatever way I can."

Lucca had been slashed at her side by a monster. The claws had not done significant damage, due to the armor she wore, but it had been enough to draw a little bit of blood. Robo was already preparing his healing lasers before Frog had interrupted.

"It's okay. Let's just quickly focus on beating this _OH GOD!"_

Frog very suddenly extended his long tongue straight to Lucca's face. She paled quite extremely as the appendage made contact, coating her cheek in saliva. Still, with that, the blood had gone away, and Robo noted that Lucca gripped her gun with more ease.

"I apologize for such crude methods," Frog said somberly. "But I have discovered long ago what the abilities of my form can do. You should be well now."

Lucca remained still, chin dripping with icky slime. "Thanks… Frog…"

After their battle ended, Ayla ran over to Frog with a light in her eyes. "Frog has same heal as Ayla! Ayla and Frog heal together!"

Frog pondered this new proposal as he rubbed his chin, his eyes just as bright – though most likely due to the fact that Frog's eyes were quite big and their shade of yellow happened to catch the light more easily. "You bring up an interesting idea, Miss Ayla. By combining our healing techniques, we can better heal others as well."

Ayla nodded to that. "Ayla strong! Frog strong! Ayla and Frog heal strong too!"

Robo noted the creation of the healing duo and, strangely, felt a bit envious. Robots were not to feel or understand such emotions, yet the definition in his memory banks told him that this was what he was experiencing at this exact moment. He was envious that the two could heal naturally, and that they could make it even better by working together. If only he needn't rely on his own limited capabilities…

Another fight followed shortly after. The monsters had been high in number, prompting the magic-users to unleash powerful spells that engulfed the entire field. Even so, Robo saw some of his friends sustain numerous injuries, straining his lasers to their peak. Once it was over, wounds still needed to be treated.

"Ayla and Frog heal good!" Ayla motioned to Frog, who looked to her in complete understanding. "Heal good!"

"Yes. Let us both heal away your troubles with our Slurp Kiss!"

Crono, Marle and Lucca instantly blanched. The women protested while Crono remained still in what seemed to be shock. _Ah,_ Robo thought, _the poor man must have been more injured than I realized!_

Once everyone was drenched in saliva, including Robo, who was busy wiping away the substance from his optics, both Ayla and Frog stood among their friends with pride. Robo already felt much more invigorated than before! Truly, this was an amazing power!

"…I think I need a bath…" Marle said. Lucca was shaking, and Crono continued to remain standing in place, though he was less pale than before, all injuries gone.

Robo decided then that he would learn this 'kissing,' so that he could better help others.

* * *

"Um, Robo, what are you doing?"

The group had gone back to the present time for the moment, so that they could be in more familiar terrain for at least a majority of the group. Lucca's parents were very accommodating, barely blinking an eye at the woman in fur clothing, or the frog with exceedingly polite speech. Lucca's father was especially amazed at Robo, bombarding the machine with questions regarding his nature and equipment until Lucca had to shoo him away.

Currently, it looked like Lucca was about to shoo Robo away too, eyebrow raised as he carefully plunked his forehead against her helmet. "I am practicing the kissing technique. It is rather difficult, as I do not possess the necessary parts to make it more effective." He said the last with a bit of disappointment.

"Kissing?" Lucca gawked, a slow flush building up to her cheeks. Robo was still locked in his position, forehead to forehead with Lucca. She took a step back, prompting Robo to raise his head. "Why would you want that? Your healing lasers are already effective!"

Robo tried to put his feelings into words. "But… can it not be better? Should I not upgrade my capabilities to reflect our current situation? I feel that perhaps I am simply not doing my part, not how both Ayla and Frog have been able to."

Lucca gave her robot a friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I mean, if you really wanted to kiss, I'd have to fashion a pair of lips for you and –" her body shook at that, cheeks puffed in amusement – "I don't think it's the right look for you."

Robo wondered. He had analyzed the possibility of having such parts built, though perhaps Lucca knew best on what operations worked for him. Still, he wished he could do more. Perhaps there was another way…

"I can work on your healing lasers some more, if that's what you're worried about. You're already doing great, I promise you that."

Robo only half-heard, thinking of certain avenues, but he nodded to Lucca's suggestions. "If that is no trouble."

"It never is, Robo."

* * *

What he had surmised from both Ayla and Frog was that their healing kisses contained a wealth of emotion in them. Ayla's was with incredible passion (as he had been witness to when she kissed several of their friends) and Frog's with the utmost justice, always making sure to give an apology before he initiated.

Robots were not supposed to have emotions, but he had long ago accepted that was what he possessed. Even Lucca, whom he trusted most, assured him this was so.

His deep care for his friends would be enough to heal away their injuries without any side effects. He was sure of it!

"Crono!" shouted Marle, already putting away her crossbow. "You need to be more careful!"

Crono only gave a weak nod, his body now worse for wear after withstanding numerous magical attacks. He turned to Marle expectantly. This would be about the time that Marle would do a healing spell on him, all while both Frog and Ayla were a bit distracted with defeating another monster.

However, this was when Robo saw his opportunity.

"Worry not, Crono!" he shouted from across the field, his body already in forward motion towards his friend. "I have perfected my kissing techniques and will heal you to the maximum output!"

The earth shook with Robo's frenzied footsteps. Crono slowly turned his head to find the gigantic machine rush over to him like a fast-coming boulder. His hands raised up with a bit of a flailing motion.

Oh no! Crono was so injured that he was losing control of his motor coordination skills! He had to hurry!

With a quick motion, Robo gripped both of Crono's shoulders, then leaned down quickly to complete the act as soon as possible. He poured all his care for his friends, his desire to save the world from the bleak future that he was from, to make Lucca proud at just what he could do. Stars filled his vision at the action. Kiss complete!

 _Thud!_

Confused, Robo stepped back. There was a bruise on Crono's forehead that had not been there before. Reeling backwards, Crono promptly landed on his back, sword flinging from his outstretched hand. Everyone stood around both robot and now unconscious man, mouths agape in shock. Even their enemies could only stare at the sight.

Robo beeped in embarrassment, bringing a hand to the back of his head. "Oh. Um. Pardon."

* * *

As they camped that night, Robo watched as Marle laid an icepack on Crono's head. He was no longer unconscious, but he had to lay down on his back to avoid any dizzying effects.

"No one's mad at you, Robo."

He turned, finding Lucca seated nearby. She was fiddling with an open compartment in his arm, screwdriver poking at unseen sections as she worked her genius.

"But… instead of trying to save my friends, I have only hurt them instead." He lowered his head, feeling an unseen weight on his form, yet no, that was not logical at all. "A defective robot can only do so much, I suppose."

"You are _not_ defective. Now stop with that." She made sure to slap his arm gently, compounding it with her words. "You've helped plenty during all this. You know that."

Robo would not reply. He only kept going over the reasons why his kiss didn't work. He didn't have the necessary parts, he did not perform the action correctly, or he truly could not express any love or care into it. Perhaps, he had only fooled himself into thinking he had emotions when he really didn't at all…

There was a motion to his left side, where Lucca was. She sat up on her knees to plant a kiss on his facial compartments. Something sparked within his circuitry – not literally, but that was the term that came forth to him immediately. He turned to Lucca, finding her nervously smiling.

"See? I can't do it either." She shrugged, still gripping the screwdriver in her hand. "We can both be weak kissers together." A pause. "Wait, that… that didn't come out right!"

Robo felt… touched. Another term that came up so suddenly. With a gentle motion, he laid his head against Lucca's, mimicking what he had tried to do the other night. A soft _plunk!_ concluded his action before he softly lifted away from her. He detected a quickening heart-rate coming from Lucca. Perhaps she was a bit sick? He should make sure that she did not overwork herself for at least a few hours.

"I find myself always saying this but, at the risk of sounding repetitive… thank you, Lucca." He felt lighter, despite knowing how his parts weighed approximately 5 tons. He would have to wonder at that later. "I feel… much better."

Lucca smiled again, more widely this time. She copied his action, plunking her helmet against his head. "It's no trouble, Robo. Really."


End file.
